DxD Crossover - The Most Powerful Harem
by Draegonhart
Summary: This story takes place after Issei gets his peerage, and is looking for members. When a tear in space and time opens portals to various universes, the inhabitants of said universes come through to Kuoh, unfortunately bringing their own problems along with them. Strong, non-perverted Issei. IsseixHarem. Rated M for Violence, Language and Lemons.


**I do not own DxD, or any of the other anime mentioned in this story.**

My name is Issei Hyoudou, and have been having the weirdest day. It all started when I was flattened by a girl, and a hot one at that.

I start my day like any other. I wake up to a naked Rias, cover my eyes, and get dressed. Right before I got my peerage, I decided that I would have to be more responsible if I was going to be a king, so I have started toning down my perversion. I eat my breakfast, and head out of the house to go for a walk in the park. Per as usual, I have my chess pieces with me. I am walking past the fountain where Raynare killed me. I sigh and sit down leaning my back against the fountain, when I hear a quiet scream, that is growing louder by the second. I look up just in time to see a red haired, armor clad woman plummeting towards me, seconds from slamming into me, which she does a mere second later. I yelp in pain as her metal covered shoulder digs into my gut, and I bolt upwards. Unfortunately for me, her knee occupies the location that my head is heading towards. My forehead slams into her knee with a dull thud, stars exploded across my vision, and everything goes black.

I wake to the worried face of my accidental assaulter.

"Are you ok?" She asks in a surprisingly quiet voice.

I groan, feeling the cold metal of her legs beneath my head.

"Y-yea. I've had worse done to me." I say with a raspy chuckle.

"Ah. Would you mind telling me where Magnolia Town is?" She asks me.

"M-Magnolia Town?!" I ask incredulously.

 _No way!_ I think to myself. _She's got to be a cosplayer!_ I think desperately.

I gulp nervously.

"U-um. Miss..."

"Erza. Erza Scarlet." She informs me.

"Um. Ms. Scarlet, Magnolia Town doesn't exist." I say, wincing.

"WHAT?!" She thunders, leaping to her feet.

Suddenly, she starts to glow, changing into her Black Wing Armor. I gulp, knowing is was the real deal. How she is here, I do not know. She points her sword at me.

"EXPLAIN!!!" She roars.

I gulp and word vomit the best answer I can.

"WellyouseeinthisworldMagnoliaTowndoesn'texistandyou'reacharacterfromaTVshow!" I say, all in one breath.

Erza blinks.

"Say that again, but slower." She orders.

"In this world Magnolia Town doesn't exist and you're a character from a TV show!" I say, slower this time.

"I need a minute." She says, changing back into her Heart Kreuz Armor.

I nod, sitting beside her on the bench beside the fountain.

"So, you're saying that in your world I am a character from a show." Erza says, as if the second time she asks, I will tell her the whole thing is a joke.

I sigh.

"Yes. That is correct." I say, stretching.

Suddenly, Erza turns to me.

"Who are you?" She suddenly asks.

I stand up and bow, flaring out my ten wings.

"Issei Hyoudou, a devil King with no peerage, and wielder of the Boosted Gear." I say with a proud smile.

Erza frowns.

"The only reason I'm not killing you right now, is because you're the only... person... that can tell me where I am." She says, her fist clenched around the hilt of her ever present sword.

I nod and quickly fill her in on where we are, and what is happening, including all of the factions, as well as the Brave Saint decks and peerages. As I say the last part, she asks what I mean when I say I have no peerage. I sigh and pull out my box of chess pieces. Surprisingly, one of them, the Knight, is glowing.

"What does the glow mean?" Erza asks, reaching out till she is nearly touching, sounding like a curious little child.

"It means you are compatible with the piece." I say hesitantly.

Suddenly, the piece flies from the box and lands on her chest, glowing even brighter. It begins to blur rapidly, going from a deep red, to dark green. A mutation piece! I think excitedly.

"What does this mean?!" Erza screeches.

"It means the piece wants you to join my peerage, although I've never seen a piece do this before." I say hesitantly.

"Very well. If it is the will of the gods that I join your peerage, I will." Erza says resolutely.

I nod, and perform the ceremony.

 **Thank you for reading. Sorry if this is a bit short. The next chapters will be longer.**

 **Final Harem/Peerage (So Far)**

 **Amira - Queen - Rage of Bahamut**

 **Erza Scarlet - Knight (Mutation) - Fairy Tail**

 **Akame - Knight - Akame ga Kill**

 **Kunou - Bishop - DxD**

 **Esdeath - Bishop - Akame ga Kill**

 **Tiamat - Rook(Mutation) - DxD**

 **Fem! Natsu(Natsumi) - Rook - Fairy Tail**

 **Fem! Vali - Pawn (1)(Mutation) - DxD**

 **Greyfia - Pawn (1)(Mutation) - DxD**

 **Rossweisse - Pawn (1) - DxD**

 **Kuroka - Pawn (1) - DxD**

 **Erica Blandelli - Pawn (1)(Mutation) - Campione**

 **Ophis**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Gabriel**

 **Koneko**


End file.
